


I'd rather just text, thanks.

by Darth_Rel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Mistaken phone numbers, awkward texting, fluff!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Rel/pseuds/Darth_Rel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky was given a cell phone in which to use. Thing is he hasn't used it since Steve won't leave his  side. The first time Steve leaves the Avenger tower Bucky gets into a sticky spot and texts him. It's a crying shame that he gets the wrong number. Or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd rather just text, thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fluffy amusement. Doesn't really flow with any of the movies or MCU time line.

Winter: Hey I need you to come back. My arm's stuck between the headboard of the bed and the wall. URGENT! COME BACK!

Hawk: How the hell did you get your arm stuck between a headboard and a wall? Also who the hell is this?

Winter: This isn't frigg'en funny Steve. Get your ass back here!

Hawk: Hate to disappoint but this isn't Steve. I think you've got the wrong number. You might want to try and call them instead of texting.

Winter:... if you're not Steve then who in the hell are ya?

Hawk: No way. I asked first. You give up your name and I'll tell you mine. Tit for Tat.

Winter: .. James Barnes. Now tell me who you are.

Hawk:...

Hawk: You mean like.. Bucky Barnes? Steve Rodger's Bucky?

Winter: Who the hell is this? And how do you know Steve if you're not Steve?

Hawk: Shit I do know who you are. I'm Clint. I work with Steve. Shit you stuck for real?

Winter: Would I text someone to help me IF I WASN'T??

Hawk:Calm your ass down, I'm a floor down. I'll come save your damsel ass.

Winter: I will kill you...

Hawk: Nah, it'd make Cap sad. No one wants Cap sad. I'll be there in ten shakes. Also I'm soooo taking a picture,

Winter:... I am going to end up killing you.


End file.
